yu_gi_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc V (Remix)/Episode 003
"Wings of Rebellion - Raidraptors' Assault!" is the third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh: Arc V (Remix) Plot Though Yuya escapes from Leo Corp agents, he ends up being tricked by Zuzu into signing a teaching contract to You Show Duel School. With no leads on the card he is searching for, Yuya is left with no choice but accept Zuzu's demands after a brief banter over payment. But when Zuzu's father Syuzo has been kidnapped, Yuya faces Leo Corp's mysterious Duelist Shay Osidian to a midair Action Duel. But Yuya finds himself dealing with monsters rivaling Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon... Summary :As the Action Duel between Yuya and Sylvio ends, a young navy-haired man in a blue trenchcoat jumps off and lands through a hole in the fading Action Field before Yuya who bolts for the door before several armed men swarm out of it and surround him from all sides. The Action Field was soon completely gone with Yuya smiling at captors. :"Hope you all enjoyed the show," he said before he pixelated to the group's shock. :"A hologram," the young man in the trenchcoat said. "Search the building!" :The SWAT run back into the building with the young man and Sylvio following suit. Only the boy remained, studying the duel footage he loaded from Sylvio's Duel Disk. :'I see...', the boy thought deducing their quarry's escape while seeing Yuya on a giant paper plane flying off in the distance. But Yuya's escape was not perfect as he sees Zuzu sitting behind him. She giggles nervously while saying, "I thought I could hitch a ride." :"But this plane is not meant to hold two people!," Yuya yelled as Zuzu took the gravity of the words within a few seconds. :"WHAAATT!," was all Zuzu could yell as the plane she and Yuya plunged into Paradise Bay... :OPENING :: A close up of Yuya with his head down with golden glowing card and a pendulum in the inky black background. The next shot is Zuzu with a pink-purple background as her bracelet flashes for a brief moment. ::Yuya brings his head back up, showing off his smile while pulling back his goggles with an image of stotic Yuto behind him, standing within an entry way as his cape billows in the wind. Yuya smiles as the scene zooms out to reveal the vast space of the Duel Stadium as confetti is raining. :: Yuya's duel disc is on stand-by as he joined by Zuzu and Gong, the three seeing various duelists ready to duel them. Above the shadowed masses are Sylvio, Shay, and Sora from bottom to top. Above the trio are Reiji before a close up of the young man's glasses transitions the scene to a masked duelist dressed in white. :: Yuya draws a card and placed two cards on Duel Disk as a flash of white occurred. Yuya and Yuto are lined side by side in the background of a destroyed cityscape, Yuya on the left with Timegazer Magician and Yuto on the right with Stargazer Magician, the two youths mirroring each other as the camera pans out to reveal Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon behind their respective owners. Surrounding the youths and their dragons are some of Yuya's Performapals and a few of Yuto's Phantom Knights. :: A white dragon silohoute takes flight above a D-Duel Runner ridden by a masked Yugo racing towards the masked duelist with a futuristic highway. The dragon clashes with the masked Duelist's shadowed monster, creating sparks between them. :: Yuri gracefully moves his right arm with a violet dragon silhoutte with an island in the background. :: Images of Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri overlap a descending Yuya as he lands on the back of a shadowed dragon. The You Show Zo Duel School students cheer on as Yuya's dragon clashes with Reiji and his shadowed monster. Yuya jumps off his dragon, landing in front of the Paradise City Championship logo. :The scene changes to the Leo Corp building, zooming to Reiji's penthouse officer where he is being debriefed by the three duelists over the failed capture of Yuya. :"I'm sorry sir," Sylvio said. "I almost had him." :"I doubt that...," Sora retorted. :"What was that?," Sylvio said looking at the boy who was enjoying his lollipop. :"Yuya rules, and you drool..," Sora smiled with Sylvio losing his cool. "You little..." :"Enough!," Reiji yelled. "You shall be on stand-by until further notice while I research Pendulum Summoning." With that, the trio take their leave while Reiji looks at Yuya on the screen. 'I wonder,' he pondered. 'If there's more to Yuya then I expected...' :Minutes later, with the door to Reiji's office closing behind them, Sora notices Sylvio storming off. "Where do you think you're going?," he asked. :"I'm going to train!," Sylvio answered. "Fantome made a fool of me and won't get away with it!" With that, Slyvio leaves while Sora looks over to Shay. "You know, something has been bothering me." "And what is that?," the older teen said. :"We were gathered a month ago to hunt down the Phantom, Yuya Sakaki," Sora began while licking his lollipop. "We've been told that he would hack into Leo Corp's mainframe, but there's no evidence of him hacking the databanks. In fact, he actually did more good than harm. :"What are you insulating?," Shay said while as Sora licked his lollipop. :"I think," the boy said between licks. "The president is up to something?" :"Like I really care," Shay scoffed Sora's theory as he walks off. "I'm here only to fight, and I detaste duelists who duel for fun." With that, Shay enters an elevator with Sora looking on. 'Besides,' Shay thought to himself. 'There's only one person I really want to duel...' :Five minutes later, Shay emerging from the Leo Corp building. 'Yuya Sakaki...', Shay thought as he inspected the image of the youth. 'You are a means to an end...' :SUBTITLE: Wings of Rebellion - Raidraptors' Assault :In a park during the day, a young teenage girl in a yellow and white knee-length dress with white shoes is distracted by a strange butterfly when she notices a group of people amassed around something. She joins the crowd as the duel that occurred have resolved, seeing a curly red-haired young man her age with green eyes and wearing an ensemble of clothes: A long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple bow tie around his neck and an orange jacket missing the right sleeve, a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. The boy noticed the girl from the crowd, noting her pink eyes, the wing-shaped barrette in her long dark purple hair, the :bracelet on her right forearm... :Zuzu opens her eyes from the strange dream, finding herself on a couch in a dank grey building with water pipes littering the area. Getting herself up, Zuzu, finds herself in the middle of an elaborate ring of computing equipment and cables surrounded by a pool of water. :"Where am I...," Zuzu said to herself. "That's some crazy stunt you pulled," Zuzu looks behind her to see Yuya. "Is this where you live?" :"Well," Yuya began. "I am on the run." :"You know," Zuzu began. "Maybe you can hide out at the Duel School my father and I own. We're willing to pay you 5 bucks an hour." :'That's just cheap,' Yuto's voice echoed in Yuya's head as the boy smiled as Zuzu's offer. :"It's tempting," Yuya said. "But I got something important to do." With that, Yuya walks over to a series of monitors displaying the Leo Corp logo. As Zuzu gets off the couch, she sees Yuya accessing images of himself and Yuto. :"Does it have anything to do with Leo Corp?," she asked. Yuya answered with, "I thought I could check their database for a certain card." :"Is it some kind of Pegasus Illusions promo?," Zuzu asked. "It's kinda on a need to know basis," Yuya answered. :"Well," Zuzu started. "You will come and teach at You Show Zo once you find that card right?" :"Can't really promise that..." Yuya replied as he started to have have a mental debate with Yuto on how to get her back home without compromising themselves further. "But we have a deal," Zuzu retorted. :"Huh?," Yuya and Yuto said as the former turned to see a grinning Zuzu taking out a sheet of paper. :"You're not the only one who deals slight of hand." Looking closer, Yuya realizes it is the autograph he signed. :"That's the-," Yuya began to say before Zuzu interrupted. "The teaching contract you signed." :'Yuya...', Yuto's voice echoed in Yuya's head. "Wait a minute!, Yuya yelled with Zuzu assuming he was talking to her. :"Now as your manager," she began. "I get paid nine dollars a hour." :"I don't have that amount on me!," Yuya insisted before having a grin on his face. "Besides, shouldn't you be paying me?" :"That's not how this works," Zuzu frustedly insisted as Yuya turns his back with his arms over his head. :"Well, I don't really need a manager." Zuzu takes out her paper fan and swats Yuya in the head, the force knocking a ghostly image of Yuto out of Yuya's body as both of them rubbing their heads. :"Like I said," Yuya said while rubbing his head. "I don't need a manager." Both he and Zuzu give each other a stare down as Yuto watches to see which of them will blink first. Eventually... :"...Fine!," Zuzu said in annoyance. "I'll pay you a dollar a hour...Once I'm in the green!" :"That's just stingy," both Yuya and Yuto said with Zuzu hearing the echo and looked in the latter's direction. But she assumed she was hearing things as she turned back to Yuya. :"Now as your manager," she started. "We need to get a few things in order." "A few things?," Yuya asked. "Starting with your catch phrase," Zuzu answered with Yuya more confused. :"All the best duelists have it," Zuzu continued. "As you manager, you need something like "Get your game on!", but with more pep!" :As Yuya and Zuzu continue their discussion over the former, Yuto sneaked off towards the monitor. :"Hope those two are going to be alright," Yuto mused before checks the images of the Leo Corp duelists. But before Yuto can take a proper look, an alarm sounds and turns to see Yuya as Zuzu caught off guard. "What's that?," Zuzu yelled. :"It's my alarm," Yuya explains. "I got a network that notes me of anything associated with that card I mentioned." Yuya approaches the monitor, accessing the alarm note with a URL link on it. "It seems to be a video from an underground site," Yuya said as he opens the page, Zuzu's eyes widening as she sees the video opening in front of You Show Zo Duel School. :"Where could that girl be," Syuzo said as he emerged from the school before hearing a noise from the alley and sees a figure walking out. The figure is wearing a blue trench coat with shades and a bandana covering his face. Syuzo notices the figure's Duel Disk is on while asking, "Uh...Could I help you?" Zuzu's eyes widen wide as she watches her father suddenly blasted into a wall by a strong gust of wind caused by something that blitzed behind the alleyway. :"Wow," Yuya commented. "That guy went down quickly." :"Oh, Dad!," Zuzu said in embarassment with Yuya caught off guard. "This is so humilating..." : "I think you've got bigger problems than that," Yuya said as the figure picks up Syuzo and places him on the strange bird-like machine monster hovering nearby. "Yuya Sakaki, if you wish no harm to came to this man, meet me at the Soccer Valley Stadium." With that, the footage abruptly ends there. : What just happened!?" Zuzu yelled. "Was my dad just taken hostage!?" : "I told you we should have not got the girl involved!," Yuto said to Yuya. : "Don't look at me," Yuya said to Yuto with Zuzu assuming he was talking to her. "But still," he continued. "This guy must be serious to getting me through complete strangers." : "We need to show this to the police," Zuzu said. : "Can't do," Yuya said. "The footage just got taken off the page." : Zuzu screamed in frustration, "Than what are we supposed to do!?," she yelled "I don't even know of any Soccer Valley Stadium." : "That's because there's no such place in Paradise City," Yuya agreed. "But there is a valley on the outskirts of the city." Yuya then showed a map of the city. : "False Valley?," Zuzu said. "How do you know?," she said. : "The kidnapper is provided a coded message to make sure no one else but me could decipher it," Yuya explained. "The word "soccer" sounds similar to "sucker," which is associated with "deceit." I simply used the similar word "falsehood" and got our location." : "That's amazing," Zuzu said. "Well, what are we waiting for!?" With that, as Yuto's spirit enters into Yuya's body, Zuzu grabs Yuya's arm and takes him out of the water plant. :The sun rises as a breeze flies through False Valley on the outskirts of Paradise City, with the kidnapper standing with a tied up Syuzo next to him. He then sees Yuya and Zuzu coming into view. "About time you showed up," the kidnapper said as he reveals himself to be Shay once taking off his bandana and sunglasses. Appearing next to Yuya, Yuto was shocked to see Shay standing it. Yuto's expression was like as if he was seeing a ghost. 'Shay...' : "Dad!," Zuzu yelled with her father relieved to see her. However... "How can you lose like that?!," she yelled with her father confused. :"You're upset about that at a time like this?" Zuzu then looked at Shay, "You're just just some coward taking hostages!" :Everyone reacts in shock as Shay, not noticing Zuzu, pushes her aside as he approaches Yuya while activating his Duel Disk. Shay also hits a button that causes Yuya's Duel dusk to activate on its own. :"Now that you're here," Shay began "I have no need for the old man. Action Field Deploy! Sky Tree Bird Cage" :Within moments, the area is encased in a sphere of energy as the ground erupts with metal bars shooting up. As the bars converge meters above the humans, a giant tree suddently bursts from the ground with one of its branches snagging the tied up Syuzo. :"DAD!!," Zuzu screamed as her father yells while being taken up high in the air. :BREAK :Inside the Leo Corporation building's control room, alarms are ringing as Reiji arrives with Sylvio and Sora behind him. :"What is going on?," Reiji asked. "Someone has directly accessed the Solid Vision System," replied the young woman on a console. :"Qui?," Sylvio said as he and Sora approach the monitor. "It looks to be coming from the suburbs," Sora commented. :"I want the Solid Vision feed on the monitor," Reiji ordered. Within moments, the screen shows a sight that shocks everyone but Reiji: A giant metal bird cage the size of a large skyscraper in the middle of a grassy plain with a giant tree inside. The feed zooms in to show the people at the foot of the giant tree. :"It's Shay...and Fantome!," Sylvio said with a upset tone to his voice since Shay is clearly acting on his own. "That loon! I'll drag him back here!" :"You will not!," Reiji said as Sylvio turned around in confusion. "Que?" :"This turn of events," Reiji began. "will make things alot more easier." :Inside the Action Field, Yuya and Zuzu were in awe of the giant tree before them as Yuya notices Action Cards hovering in midair. Before fading from view. :"I see," Yuya said with a smile. "This is an Aerial Duel." :At the top of the tree, Syuzo comes to before realizing where he is. Syuzo's cries for help could be heard from the ground as Zuzu looks to Yuya. :"I'm going to save my dad!," Zuzu said with a determined look on her face. "You better not lose to this guy!" :"Gotcha!," Yuya answered with a thumbs up as Zuzu rushes pass Shay as he looked behind and felt he met her somewhere before. But Shay refocuses on Yuya as the two stare each other out, Zuzu finding an entrance to the giant tree but is dismayed to find several flight of stairs waiting for her inside. :"You're mine Yuya Sakaki!," Shay yelled. "I'll make the first move!" :With 8000 LP each, the two Duelists yell, "Duel!" The first Action Card reveals itself in midair a few meters above Yuya and Shay. :"I summon Raidraptor Napalm Dragonius in Attack Mode!" In a flash, Shay is seen riding in the sky on the back of a giant silver mechanical bird with blue and lime plating and a serpentine tail. :"I activate my monster's effect to inflict you with 600 points of damage." With a shriek, Napalm Dragonius fires a stream of fire at Yuya's direction. Yuya feels the heat from the burning grass around him as his Lifepoints are reduced to 7400 LP while Shay grabs the Action Card. :"Consider yourself fortunate that I cannot attack on the first turn. I'll place a card face down and end my turn." :"What are you waiting for!?," Zuzu yelled as Yuya finds her on the thrid floor of the tree tower. "Just summon a flying monster to get some Action Cards!" :"Actually," Yuya sheepishly replied. "I don't really have any flying monsters in my hand right now." :"Then how are you supposed to beat that guy!?," Zuzu yelled while Yuya chuckled nervously. :Shay has an annoyed look on his face as he yelled, "Take this duel seriously!" Yuya turned towards Shay "If you can't fly," Shay continued. "Then brave the tower steps!" :It was then that Shay and Yuya both notice an Action Card hovering near the top of the tree tower, with Shay directing his Napalm Dragonius to take him to it. Yuya was about to enter the tower when he notices the resulting brushfire caused by Napalm Dragonius, giving him an idea. :"I should have realized he was not going to be a challenge," Shay said to himself as he was about to grabbed the Action Card. But something zipped passed Shay, who finds the Action Card no where to be seen. :"Looking for this?" Shay sees Yuya, a grin on his face Action Card in hand, on top of his giant paper airplane. "I have to thank you for the brushfire you started," Yuya began. The backdraft it was creating was perfect for me to launch this thing." :"That's more like it!," Shay said with a smile on his face. "I now activate my Action Card Sky Fall!" :Without warning, the Action Card Yuya got bursts into flames. "It destroys your Action Card while dealing 300 points damage!," Shay explains as one of the embers lands on Yuya's plane. Within moments, now on fire, Yuya's plane begins a nose dive as Zuzu sees it. :'Yuya!,' Yuto yelled. 'Jump to the island!' Seeing the island near them, Yuya nods in argument as he jumps off and skids across the small piece of land. Yuya managed to stop himself from falling over the edge, both he and Yuto letting out a collective sigh of relief. Yuya gets himself up as Napalm Dragonius descends. "It's still your turn," Shay yells. "Show me what you do!" : "He sounds overconfident," Yuya said with a expression signifying accepting his opponent's challenge. 'Be careful,' Yuto tells Yuya while hovering him next to him. "I know the kind of Duelist he is, reckless yet dangerous. Plus he's with Leo Corp so he most likely reviewed our earlier duel against the other guy and knows how your Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon works." :"So he's egging me to show off Odd Eyes," Yuya said with a serious tone before rising his head with a smirk on his face. "Well, I can't keep 'em waiting." 'Hey!,' Yuto yelled. 'Were you even listening to me!? Yuya!' But Yuto's words fall on deaf ears as Yuya readies himself. : "Ladies and gentlemen! And giant birds," Yuya started. "The Fun has just begun! Allow me to start off my bringing in my lovely assistants." :"Assistants?," Zuzu inquired as she sees Yuya placing one of the cards in his hand into his Monster Zone. :"I first summon to the field Performapal Uni," Yuya announced as a teen girl in a revealing pink outfit and blonde hair with pink streaks and a horn-like hair spike appears beside Yuya, waving at Shay with both of her hands while winking at him. Her appearance shocks Zuzu. :"Next I use Uni's Special ability to Special Summon another Performapal from my hand. Give it up for Performapal Corn!," Yuya says with his showman attitude as Uni blows a kiss at Shay, creating a heart balloon that pops into similar female monster light blue hair with the top spike resembling a horn. She wears an equally scantily clad blue and white popstar suit. The two Performpal girls giggle as they pose with Yuya. "These two are a the perfect combo!," Yuya commented while Zuzu is quite flustered at the sight of the two monsters. "Uni...Corn..." :"ZUZU!" Hearing her father's calling her, Zuzu snaps out of her annoyance to reach him. :"Now for your Dueltainment pleasure," Yuya announces. "I activate Corn's effect, placing her and Uni in Defense Mode," Yuya explains as the Performapal girls change stance while Core bows Yuya a heart-balloon kiss that pops to reveal a card. "This allows me to take an Odd Eyes monster from my deck." Yuya then plays a Spell Card from his hand. "Next, I play the spell card Pendulum Call by discarding a card from my hand. It allows me to bring Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to my hand and then set them on the Pendulum Scale!," Yuya said as he placed the two bi-colored cards he took from his deck on his Duel Disk as the word "Pendulum" appears on it. "I can now summon monsters between the levels of 1 and 8!," Yuya adds as his two Pendulum Magicians manifest and are surrounded in pillars of light with enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appearing between them. :Back at Leo Corp, Reiji and his group observe the feed. "Observe. This is the fundamentals of Pendulum Summoning," Reiji said. "Pendulum Monsters are placed on the Pendulum Scale and treated like spell cards, allowing the Duelist to summon as monsters whose levels are between two numbers." :"Incroyable," Sylvio commented as it the first time he actually sees Yuya's Pendulum Summon unfold. :"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Yuya proclaims as portal appears overhead and two rays of light burst through. "It's time to Pendulum Summon and swing into action! Come on out, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer!" To the left of Yuya is a fully materialized Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, to the right is a man dressed in a red stage magician's outfit. The figure is wearing a red top hat with a yellow star near the brim and a large pendulum in his right hand. :"As Pendulum Sorcerer has been Special Summoned," Yuya began. "I can activate his effect to give Uni and Corn a sent off to the graveyard." Pendulum Sorcerer hits Uni and Corn with a beam shot from the crystal in his pendulum that pixelates them as they blow heart-balloon kisses to Yuya. "This allows me to add two Performapal monsters from my deck to my hand. Pendulum Sorcerer, give Napalm Dragonius a send off." Pendulum Sorcerer holds out his Pendulum as it fires a beam of light that hits Napalm Dragonius and causes it to explode within seconds. :Shay jumps off the destroyed Raidraptor while yelling, "I Special Summon Raidraptor - Wild Vulture!" Shay lands on top of the summoned Raidraptor, his Life Points currently at 7500 LP. :"When my Napalm Dragonius is destroyed, I can summon another Raidraptor monster to the field with its effects negated. I selected my 6 Star Level monster Raidraptor - Wild Vulture. Next I activate the effect of the two copies of Raidraptors - Avenge Vulture in my hand. Since I took damage, they will be flocking to my side." With a shriek, two large black vultures material next to Wild Vulture. : "Impressive," Yuya said as he jumps on his dragon's back. "Your turn, Odd-Eyes! Attack with Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes unleashes a dark red beam from its mouth which destroys Wild Vulture as Shay jumps onto one of the Avenge Vultures. :"I'm not done yet. Since your Wild Vulture is a Level 6 monster," Yuya began. "You lose twice the ammount of life points." Odd Eyes fires a plume of flame at Shay, who screams in pain while the doubled damage reduces him to 5700 LP. Once the damage phase resides, Shay look at Yuya with a crazed grin on his face. :"I activate my trap Raidraptor Return," Shay started. "It allows me to return one Raidraptor from my graveyard to my hand!" Yuya notices an Action Card on a nearby island, directing Odd Eyes to reach it. "Not so fast!," Shay yells as he uses the speed of his Avenge Vulture to reach the island first and grabs the card. :"My turn," Shay said as he draws a card. "I summon Raidraptor Napalm Dragonius back to the field, acting its effect!" The returning Napalm Dragonius unleashes a wave of fire from its mouth which enveloped Yuya as he feels the pain while his points dwindle to 6800 LP. "And now," Shay yells. "I shall overlay my three Level 4 Raidraptors for a Xyz summon." An Overlay Network forms with the three Raidraptors flying into the galaxy-portal. :"From the shadows, the falcon soars on wings of courage! Its talons ready for rebellion!" Shay declared as a blue lightning erupts from the portal with a large bird monster emerging while gust of wind is felt. "I Xyz Summon! Witness the ascent of Raidraptor - Rise Falcon!" The Winged-Beast screeches loudly as it hovers above Shay, having only 100 ATK. :"That's the monster from the video," Yuya yelled as Yuto watches. 'I knew he was going to summon it to the field,' Yuto thought to himself as images of Shay and the mysterious purple-haired girl flashed in his mind. He comes to as he yells at Yuya, "Don't underestimate this monster!" :"Why?," Yuya asked Yuto. "It only has 100 ATK." :"Rise Falcon's ability activates" Shay announces. "Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit from my monster and its ATK points increase by the total number of Special Summoned monsters on my opponent's side of the field." One Overlay Unit disappears from Rise Falcon as it becomes consumed in an aura of flame while its ATK changes from 100 to 4100. "This might be trouble," Yuya said. :"Furthermore," Shay continued. "Rise Falcon can attack both your Special Summoned monsters! Go, Rise Falcon!" Shay points at Yuya's monsters. "Destroy his monsters with your Ravaging Rebellion!" Rise Falcon builds up speed before crashing into Odd Eyes and Pendulum Sorcerer, wiping them out in a massive explosion. :TO BE CONTINUED Featured Duels Yuya vs. Shay Turn 1: Shay (8000 LP) :: Starting Hand: Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius, Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture x2, Raidraptor - Readiness, Icarus Attack, Raidraptor - Return ::Yuya attempts to catch an Action Card, but Shun Normal Summons "Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius" (1000/1000) and activates its effect to inflict 600 damage to Yuya (Yuya: 8000 to 7400 LP). With that, Shun prevents Yuya from getting the Action Card and obtains it himself instead. He then sets a card face down. Turn 2: Yuya (7400 LP) ::Starting Hand: Performapal Uni, Performapal Corn, Pendulum Call, Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer, Hippo Carnival ::Yuya gets an Action Card, only for it to be negated and destoryed by the "Sky Fall" Action Card Shay obtained earlier. Yuya loses 300 points as consequence (Yuya: 7400 LP to 7100 LP) Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Uni" (800/1500) and activates her effect to special summon "Performapal Corn" (600/1000). Since he controls both "Uni" and "Corn", Yuya activates the latter's effect, switching both to Defense Position to add "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Yuya activates plays the Spell card "Pendulum Call", discarding Hippo Carnival to add "Timegazer Magician" and "Stargazer Magician" to his hand. Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" (PS: 1) and "Timegazer Magician" (PS: 8) in his Pendulum Zones to Pendulum Summon Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and "Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer" (1500/800). Yuya then uses Pendulum Sorcerer's effect to destory Uni and Corn, adding two Performpal monster cards (Performapals Springoose and Stamp Turtle) from his deck to his hand. "Pendulum Sorcerer" destroys "Napalm Dragonius" (Shay: 8000 to 7500 LP), with Shay summoning "Raidraptors - Wild Vulture" (1600/) from his deck and two copies of "Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture" (1700/100) from his hand. After "Odd Eyes "destroys "Wild Vulture" and after its ability took effect (Shay: 7500 to 5700 LP), Shay activates his trap "Raidraptor - Return" after the end of the damage phase to return "Napalm Dragonius" to his hand. Turn 3: Shay (5700 LP) ::Current Hand: Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius, Raidraptors Return, Raidraptor Readiness, Icarus Attack ::Shay acquires an Action Card as he Normal Summons Napalm Dragonius back to the field, overlaying his Napalm Dragonius with his two Avenge Vultures to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000; ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Shay activates Rise Falcon's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters Yuya controls for his turn. The combined ATK of Odd Eyes and Pendulum Sorcerer is 4000 (Rise Falcon: 100 to 4100 ATK, ORU: 3 to 2). The other effect of "Rise Falcon" lets it attack all Special Summoned monsters that Shay's opponent controls once each, Yuya's monsters are destroyed and... Characters in Order of Appearance Names in italics debuted here. #Yuya Sakaki #Sylvio Sawatari #Shay Obsidian #Sora Perse #Zuzu Hiragi #Yuto #Reiji Akaba #Syuzo Hiragi Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yuya * Effect Monsters ** Performapals Stamp Turtle ** Performapal Corn ** Performapal Uni ** Performapals Springoose * Pendulum Monsters ** Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon ** Performapal Pendulum Sorcerer ** Stargazer Magician ** Timegazer Magician * Spells ** Pendulum Call ** Hippo Carnival * Traps Shay * Effect Monsters ** Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture (x2) ** Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius ** Raidraptor - Wild Vulture * Extra Deck ** Xyz: Raidraptor - Rise Falcon * Traps ** Icarus Attack ** Raidraptor - Readiness ** Raidraptor - Return